Steve
by Jonathan.Haller
Summary: A sort of backstory to Minecraft...
1. Chapter 1

December 31st, 2012

Herobrine

Day 1

My name is Herobrine, I am one of exactly 76,892 people not infected or dead left on the planet.

The world as we know it has been overrun, destroyed. Anyone who is left is vulnerable, surviving for as long as they can before they are soon infected.

They were right, the Mayans. No one knows how they could have predicted it, but it happened. The Mayans never specified how the world would end.

It was late night, December 21st, everyone thought nothing would happen and that we would be fine. I was underground at this time, in my lab, where I am now. The sun gave off a huge burst of radiation. It hit us when we least expected it. No one died, actually the opposite. Dead bodies rose, birthed with new strength and an urge to feed. This "apocalypse" started before we had any time to do anything about it.

These bodies can be killed, no doubt, but killing is not what I want to do, I want to cure them. You see, some infected were once living. I have captured and tested on these "zombies". The disease can only be spread through a bite. But when it hits your blood stream, it travels directly to your brain. When it reaches your brain it stays there and releases a chemical I have named "End".

This chemical at first makes you crave human flesh, no other effects. Then it makes your skin turn a dark, sickly green, a dead giveaway of the infected. The last thing it does to you is the most scary. At this point and decent man would hide himself or kill himself to avoid infecting others. The last symptom is insanity. You lose all sense of who you are and what you are doing, you become another person.

I believe there is a way to destroy the virus and the chemicals they release, slowly changing the infected back to their former selves. I have devised a plan to cure the disease, but I need to study the brain and how people react to certain decisions. I have discovered that some are immune to the disease, and I have captured one individual and will use him as my specimen.

I have wiped his memory, but I forgot to ask him his name, I'll call him "Steve" for time's sake. I have attached a device to his brain that controls his memories and scans his brain, giving me the information I need. I plan on releasing him on an island, memory clean, asleep. When he wakes up, I will give him 60 days. I will study what he does to survive.

I will give him one memory, one ambition. He will want to write his thoughts and events on paper that I will supply for him periodically. I hope this will give me more to look over if the scans to not seem usable.

I am currently at my desk, on my table are many screens. Each with a different view of a different section of the island. To my right is a button that releases Steve to the island. I believe I have done all I can to make this yield the best results possible.

But yet this still may not be enough, nothing ever will...


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1:

I must write.

I am on an island.

I must write.

That is the one thing driving me, I must write down everything. What happens, my thoughts, just everything. I don't remember anything, anything at all. I know basic things, I know this is grass, this is a tree, but I don't know my name or anything about the world outside. All I know is that I must write.

I must write.

I have gathered some wood. Strange how I know that this is wood, but I have no memory of how I know this. I need to survive, I need to feed. There are some animals around here. There are pigs, there, are cows, I even see a few wolves. I only have one piece of paper, I wonder how I'm going to write down all I want to, for I must write.

I must write.

I killed it. I am not proud of it, but I killed the pig that came close. I was hungry, and hunger can drive you to do crazy things. But I am no longer hungry. I made a camp. I have successfully dug myself into a hill, with a makeshift door to cover the entrance. I have a few torches in here and a fire going. My main focus is keeping the fire going, and writing, I must write. Without the fire, I have no heat, without the heat I have no food, and without food I have no life. I also have light, there are more animals outside, I can hear them moving around. They don't sound dangerous, otherwise they would have tried to get in. I am so scared, but I must write. I am tired, things are happening way too fast.

I must write.

I must write.

I must write.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 2

I woke up this morning, my paper and pencil were gone, replaced with a blank sheet and brand new paper. Someone did this, I'm not sure who. I need to find that out.

It's raining now. How do I know these things! Never in my life have I seen this before, yet I still know that it is rain! I know I'm speaking English, I know I'm standing on legs, I know I pick things up with my fingers. But I have no idea where I know any of this from.

Fear is a crazy thing, it makes you do crazy things. I am simply afraid, But fear does not have to be a bad thing. Fear can be used as a tool, as an advantage. I use it as my way of staying alive, if I am afraid I will always strive to not be afraid.

I'm going to make a list of things I need to do, keep me occupied. When you have nothing to do. You will do anything to keep your mind occupied.

Fire (X)

Food (X)

Water ( )

Tools ( )

Who I am ( )

Where I am ( )

Shelter (X)

Light (X)

Time (X)


End file.
